PRODUCE 101 WEREWOLF PARTY
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: Kalau Anak Produce 101 Main Werewolf Party / Manusia Serigala gimana ya? PRODUCE 101 S1 & S2 WALAUPUN ADA S1&2 TTP YAOI COUPLE YA
1. I

**KHUSUS MAIN WW (202)**

 **danik** : kam semuanya

 **0n9** : apa faedahnya kalau semua diinvite kesini? maen ae di gc produce s12

 **danik** : kl maen disana ntar obrolannya tenggelam

 **sohyeh** : /buat

 **sohyeh** : /create

 **sohyeh** : /bikin

 **sohyeh** : /making

 **danik** : belom diinpit kesini bot nya ogeb -_-

 _danik invited Manusia Serigala to the group_

 _Manusia Serigala Joined the group_

 **danik** : kam

 **0n9** : kam

 **danik** : ni mantan satu ikutikutan ae

 **danik** : /buat

 **Manusia Serigala** : **Normal Mode**

Game baru telah dibuat tekan tombol dibawah untuk bergabung

BERGABUNG

 **danik** : /join

 **Manusia Serigala** : danik berhasil bergabung

 **0n9** : /join

 **Manusia Serigala** : 0n9 berhasil bergabung

 **MinaKang** : /join

 **Manusia Serigala** : MinaKang berhasil bergabung

 **KimYongNyang** : /join

 **Manusia Serigala** : KimYongNyang berhasil bergabung

 **Shihyun** : /join

 **Manusia Serigala** : Shihyun berhasil bergabung

 **danik** : /mulai

 **Manusia Serigala** : Memulai Permainan..

 **SewoonJ** : /join

 **Manusia Serigala** : SewoonJ gagal bergabung. Game sudah dimulai!

 **Manusia Serigala** : Peran telah dibagikan silahkan cek PM masing-masing.

 **Manusia Serigala** : Semua warga berkumpul di balai desa, kemarin malam seorang warga telah mati tercabik-cabik oleh serigala. Warga ribut mendiskusikan siapa yang menjadi wolf nya, warga desa di berikan waktu 60 detik untuk berdiskusi.

 **SewoonJ** : aing ketinggalan

 **donghyunkim** : bah cepet amat

 **kwonhb** : bang danik ngebut

 **bulankerdus** : balas dendam nih bang danik

 **Manusia Serigala** : Malam hari telah tiba sebagian warga desa telah tidur. Bagi yang mempunyai urusan malam hari kamu punya 120 detik untuk melancarkan aksimu.

 **Samu L** : yaampun

 **kwonhb** : ntar kalo main lagi tag

 **danik** : ogah

 **MinaKang** : bukan saya wolf nya

 **MinaKang** : beneran deh

 **danik** : diem ae napa

 **0n9** : diem semua gaseru lah

 **Shihyun** : jan berantem plis

 **KimYongNyang** : peran gue ga guna banget

 **KimYongNyang** : ww, bunuh gue plis

 **Manusia Serigala** : Semua perhatian warga tertuju pada MinaKang, dia telah menembak Shihyun sambil menyeret jasad nya secara perlahan.

 **Manusia Serigala** : Shihyun telah mat ! JEEDOOORRRRRR, dan dia adalah WOlf

Players:

danik Guardian - Hidup

0n9 Seer - Hidup

MinaKang Gunner - Hidup

KimYongNyang Villager - Hidup

Shihyun Wolf - Mati

 **Manusia Serigala** : Villager Menang Horeee!

 **Manusia Serigala** : game berakhir

 **danik** : bah

 **danik** : cepet amat

 **MinaKang** : yeee

 **MinaKang** : asal tembak ae bener

 **0n9** : gaasik banget dah

 **KimYongNyang** : astaga

 **Shihyun** : -_-

 **Shihyun** : baru pertama maen ae gini amat nasib gw

 **KimYongNyang** : sabar yang **shihyun**

 **hanHyeri** : hahahaa...

 **sohyeh** : bah... wkwkwkwk

 **danik** : main lagi kaga

read 76

...*****...


	2. II

**AYOMAINWW (203)**

 **sohyeh** : ayo main. Gabut ajng

 **minakang** : kuy. Uda ada bot nya kan?

 **danikdan** : /buat

 **0n9** : /create

 **ManusiaSerigala** : Game berhasil dibuat. Ketik /join untuk bergabung ke dalam permainan. Anda memiliki waktu sekitar 5 menit untuk bergabung. Apabila semua pemain yang dinginkan sudah bergabung dan ingin memulai permainan tanpa menunggu 5 menit, silahkan ketik /mulai.

 **ManusiaSerigala** : BERGABUNG KE DALAM PERMAINAN MANUSIA SERIGALA

 _BERGABUNG_

 **s**

 **ohyeh** : Ikutan, yuk. Ketik /join buat dapetin formnya.

 **ManusiaSerigala** : sohyeh berhasil bergabung

 **minakang** : Ikutan, yuk. Ketik /join buat dapetin formnya.

 **ManusiaSerigala** : minakang berhasil bergabung

 **0n9** : Ikutan, yuk. Ketik /join buat dapetin formnya.

 **ManusiaSerigala** : 0n9 berhasil bergabung

 **danikdan** : mo boker dulu

 **sewoonnyo** : bosen ww mlu. Ganti dong

 **ManusiaSerigala** : Kurang pemain, minimal dibutuhkan 5 pemain. Silahkan join game terlebih dahulu.

 **ManusiaSerigala** : Waktu habis dan kurang pemain. Permainan dihapus... Apabila ingin memulai silahkan ketik /create.

 **minakang** : besok ae lah ?

 **sohyeh** : semedi dlu dah

 **0n9** : membernya 202 gk diitung bot nya, tp yg join cuma 3. Sabar ae dah

 **jisungyoon** : baru mo join uda batal

: guility officer aja


	3. III

**WW (203)**

 **,**

 **Longguo** : /buat

 **Werewolf Party** : Normal Mode  
Game berhasil dibuat tekan tombol dibawah

 **Werewolf Party :** Longguo berhasil bergabung

 **daniel1** : /join

 **Werewolf Party** : daniel1 berhasil bergabung

 **seongwoo1** : /join

 **Werewolf Party** : seongwoo1 berhasil bergabung

 **seongwoo1** : /join

 **Werewolf Party :** seongwoo1 gagal bergabung. sudah tergabung didalam game.

 **shihyun** : ga ikutan dulu lg mules

 **shihyun** : mo boker di wc ga ada pingsan

 **daniel2** : ga ada pingsan?

 **shihyun** : ga ada sinyal maksudnya

 **kdh2** : pingsan ama sinyal jauh njir

 **seongwoo1** : join weh

 **Longguo** : sider deres

 **sohyeh** : jam segini main ww ?

 **Longguo** : /pemain

 **Werewolf Party** : Game akan di mulai dalam 1 menit

 **Werewolf Party :**  
Pemain:  
Longguo - Hidup  
seongwoo1 - Hidup  
daniel1 - Hidup  
Total : 3

 **minakang** : /join

 **Werewolf Party** : minakang berhasil bergabung

 **daniel1** : join dong **sohyeh** kurang 1 nih

 **sohyeh** : /join

 **Werewolf Party** : sohyeh berhasil bergabung

 **roa_mink** : /join

 **Werewolf Party** : roa_mink berhasil bergabung

 **Longguo** : /pengaturan

 **Werewolf Party** : Pengaturan dikirim ke Longguo

 **Werewolf Party** : waktu diubah menjadi 30 detik

 **Longguo** : /mulai

 **Werewolf Party** : Memulai Permainan..

 **Werewolf Party** : Peran telah dibagikan silahkan cek PM masing-masing.

 **Werewolf Party** : ? Semua warga berkumpul dibalai desa, kemarin malam seorang warga telah mati tercabik-cabik oleh serigala. Warga ribut mendiskusikan siapa yang menjadi wolf nya, warga desa di berikan waktu 60 detik untuk berdiskusi.

 **Longguo** : aku seerrr

 **shihyun** : y jan ngaku nying, dimakan ntar lu

 **daniel1** : wkwkwkwkwk

 **Werewolf Party :** ? Malam hari telah tiba sebagian warga desa telah tidur. Bagi yang mempunyai urusan malam hari kamu punya 60 detik untuk melancarkan aksimu

 **seongwoo1** : wah peran saya

 **seongwoo1** : gaguna

 **minakang** : makan saya, ww

 **sohyeh** : kzl

 **Werewolf Party :** ? Siang hari, matahari bersinar cerah warga desa mempunyai waktu 60 detik untuk berdiskusi, menuduh, atau pun bergosip  
Hari ke-1

 **Werewolf Party** : ? Senja telah tiba, matahari mulai terbenam sebagian orang sedang menyiapkan alat eksekusi warga desa diberi waktu 60 detik untuk memilih, hati-hati jangan sampai kamu salah memilih.

 **Longguo** : wah wolf nya gk makan

 **Werewolf Party :** Longguo memilih - seongwoo1 untuk digantung

 **Longguo** : mari kita ganting seongwoo satu

 **daniel1** : GANTING

 **seongwoo1** : iy seongwoo1 emg ganteng. Tq

 **Werewolf Party :** sohyeh memilih - seongwoo1 untuk digantung

 **Werewolf Party :** daniel1 memilih - seongwoo1 untuk digantung

 **Werewolf Party :** minakang memilih - roa_mink untuk digantung

 **Werewolf Party :** seongwoo1 memilih - minakang untuk digantung

 **Werewolf Party :**  
seongwoo1 diberi micin sampai mati karena dicurigai sebagai dia adalah ? Wolf

Players:  
seongwoo1 ? Wolf - Mati  
minakang ? King - Hidup  
sohyeh ? Guardian - Hidup  
Longguo ? Seer - Hidup  
roa_mink ? Tanner - Hidup  
daniel1 ? Villager - Hidup

 **Werewolf Party :** Villager Menang Horeee!

 **Werewolf Party :** game berakhir

 **Longguo** : njir langsung selesai

 **sohyeh** : ga asik

 **minakang** : lanjut ntar malem ae

 **seongwoo1** : -_-

? ﾟﾤﾔ? ﾟﾤﾔ? ﾟﾤﾔ?


	4. IV

**Ww (203)**

 **.**

 **Baejin gans** : main sambung kata yu

 **danikang** : gapunya bot nya

 **danikang** : ada yang punya?

 **sohyeh** : gk

 **minki**? : gosah pake bot

 **Baejin gans** : okeee  
List  
1\. Baejin  
2\. danik  
3\. sohye  
4\. minki  
5.  
6.  
7.

 **minki**? : udah 4 aja jan banyak banyak

 **Baejin gans** : pertama kata apa nih

 **dewi3** : PERTAMA. MA...

 **Baejin gans** : Mangga

 **danikang** : Garpu

 **sohyeh** : punya

 **minki**? : nyanyi

 **Baejin gans** : nyi... nyinyir

 **danikang** : nyir... mana ada ?

 **minakang** : nyirah aja...

 **danikang** : nyiraimintanaman

 **Baejin gans** : mana ada

 **sohyeh** : udah. Mas danik kalah

 **dewi3** : selanjutnya, KENTANG, ANG... mbak sohye silakan jawab

 **sohyeh** : ANGGUR

 **minki**? : gurah

 **Baejin gans** : rahasia

 **sohyeh** : sia apa ia apa a?

 **dewi3** : ra ha sia. Sia

 **sohyeh** : siang

 **minakang** : kirain mo jawab sial

 **minki**? : angkasa

 **dewi3** : yg jawabnya lebih dari 1 menit dianggap kalah ya

 **pockyjeiar** : bini gw jd pengganti bot

 **Baejin gans** : sarapan

 **sohyeh** : panco

 **minki**? : comberan

 **dewi3** : SALAH. NGGA ADA DALAM KAMUS

 **minki**? : colek

 **minki**? : congak

 **dewi3** : yang dipake jawaban pertama

 **dewi3** : AK...

 **Baejin gans** : akumulasi

 **sohyeh** : simpang

 **minki**? : panggang

 **Baejin gans** : gang... gangbang

 **haknyun** : ic gangbang ?

 **Baejin gans** : gangguan

 **lgl** : ic Guan

 **sohyeh** : guanteng

 **sohyeh** : guantung

 **lgl** : iye gw ganteng emg

 **Baejin gans** : bubar ada guanlin...


End file.
